


Who did I really cheat ?

by DarkAmberSky



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Stony - Freeform, steve rogers cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAmberSky/pseuds/DarkAmberSky
Summary: Steve Rogers had done the best bullshit of his life. He had thought it was that he hid the truth from Tony Stark about his parent’s deaths, but he was wrong. He shouldn't even include it in his list of bad deeds because it was so serious. And the consequences that followed were enough not to mention her in her Top 10.No, really his confrontation in Siberia was out of competition.The latest ?He had just committed the act of infidelity.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Cheating

Prologue

Steve Rogers had done the best bullshit of his life. He had thought it was that he hid the truth from Tony Stark about his parent’s deaths, but he was wrong. He shouldn't even include it in his list of bad deeds because it was so serious. And the consequences that followed were enough not to mention her in her Top 10.

No, really his confrontation in Siberia was out of competition.

The latest ?

He had just committed the act of infidelity.

Chapter 1

Cheating

He had been in a relationship with Sharon Carter for a few months. Three months to be exact. They saw each other every two weeks for lunch or dinner in a small local restaurant. It sometimes happened that he went to his apartment for a nightcap. He never stayed for the night. Truth be told, their first time together hadn't ended so well and Sharon's reaction hurt Steve. So rather than stay asleep, he was gone. Still, he didn't want to cut corners. He had wanted to wait before taking action. Indeed, Steve had been very clear with Sharon from the start. He came from a time when intimate relationships were reserved for marriage. Obviously, he wasn't going to wait until then, quickly reassuring her. He would have been dishonest of her after the two or three one-night stands he had during World War II. Who would have blamed him ?

However, he didn't want to rush anything and wanted them to get to know each other before going any further. Sharon had been very understanding, at least the first two months. However, from the start of the third month, the little kisses shared on the sofa in her apartment no longer satisfied her. Steve had noticed his impatience and warned him that he was not a rushing man. Or who slept on the first evenings. After all, they had only been spending a few nights together.

In addition, his experiences during the war had not always gone well. Actually not at all :

1 - A broken arm for one of the USO girls ; he still had difficulty in controlling his strength and was losing his virginity with this pretty blonde.

2 - The arrival of the Nazis ; he was with a farmer in his barn, not even undressed when the Germans had landed.

And maybe the worst of all :

3 - An angry father ; he had just put on some protection when the girl's father unexpectedly returned. Captain America or not, he had been thrown in the face with a shovel.

In all three situations, he could have cited "interrupted coitus".

So he technically had very little experience. However, he had a lot of theory in store thanks to a Bucky who recounted his conquests in great detail. He had hoped that Peggy Carter lived up to his expectations to have a more or less normal life. Indeed, with the serum that had transformed his body on many levels, he was sometimes a little embarrassed by it.

He had brought up the unsightly subject with Sharon. It wasn't that easy for him to take the next step in their relationship. Especially, knowing that she was the niece of the woman he was supposed to be with in the 1940s. There was something disturbing about this situation. Sharon had reassured him by telling him that Aunt Peggy would have been delighted for her and encouraged. Steve wasn't so sure.

He also explained to her, without going into details, that his stamina and other little things could be a problem during intimate relations. It hadn't bothered him either, although Steve had noticed a little disgusted look.

He had blushed like a peony explaining to her that he had never gone all the way with a girl. Again, Sharon had reassured him by promising him that it would be better with her. She didn't notice at all, that Steve had just hinted at her that he had an interest in men. Sharon would have said anything to get Steve to his bed at this point.

And Steve had given in !

For their first time, they had dined in a fancy restaurant where Steve had felt uncomfortable. He was skimpy in his suit that Sharon absolutely wanted him to wear. There hadn't been the prices on the menu. He hadn't understood half of the dishes on offer. Ultimately, it was Sharon who had decided for him. A disaster ! Despite the Great Depression, he had never liked seafood, for the simple reason that he got sick every time. Even with the serum, he was still disgusted with it. Still, that was one of the things he had explained to Sharon on their first outing. She had obviously forgotten. Plus, Steve had paid a hefty mark for miserable plate content. In fact, he was still paying. Not that it bothered him, he was the man after all. However, with this new century in which he was bathing, he would have liked to see from time to time, the financial support of his partner. Perhaps it was still too early in their relationship.

They had walked under the moonlight where she had recounted her adventures in college for the umpteenth time. He got bored quickly, his mind willingly wandering. They had returned home for a nightcap as usual when Sharon had kissed him. She had been quickly enterprising. Steve had stopped him. Sharon then insisted, promising him that everything would be fine. Reluctantly, he had finally agreed.

They had ended up in his room, lying on his bed. Everything seemed to be going well. The little kisses had been shared with the promise of more as they stripped each other naked. And as Steve had feared, his body had reacted too strongly. As soon as his skin was in contact with hers, the sensations were too great. He had tried to calm his moans, noticing that Sharon had looked at him worried and doubtful. The condom put on, he had been patient, taking a deep breath so as not to feel intoxicated by the sensations. Some movement and he had lost control. He snapped the headboard in its grip, screaming as the orgasm hit him. Knowing that the condom would not hold any more, he had pulled back. The ejaculation was then continued for a long time, covering Sharon's body by a significant amount. Sharon had looked horrified and disgusted. She had pushed Steve away to run in the shower, leaving him alone, ashamed and humiliated.

He had feared this situation a thousand times since Erskine had given him the serum. Each time, it ended badly with his partners. She had returned a moment later, apologizing for behaving like that. However, the damage was done. She assured him that her reaction would not happen again and that she would be ready next time. Steve also apologized for the damage done to his bed and for his lack of control. He was gone less than half an hour later, returning to the Avengers complex. He had discharged the rest of his dopamine by hitting the punching bag all night.

He had analyzed his evening as the worst of his life. He had been bored, felt compelled to do things he didn't want, and ate a meal that had stuck on his stomach. As for sex, it was just catastrophic. He had felt pleasure without it being phenomenal. Sharon's reaction had put him off. She had assured him that everything would be fine but in the end, she had not accepted this part of him. Who could ?

She had called him several times the following week. Their conversation had remained very simple avoiding the elephant in the room. She was acting as if nothing had happened.

When they saw each other again. Sharon did everything to appear the ideal girlfriend. She had even cooked up a small candlelit dinner with soft music. When she wanted him to dance with her, he had categorically refused. He could not. It was something too personal. She hadn't insisted. Steve hadn't had such a bad evening. It was just that he didn't feel any pleasure to be with her that night. He had even hoped he would be called by Natasha to settle an urgent matter. It would have been more exciting.

And of course, Sharon wanted to retry the experience. This time, she hadn't run straight into the shower. No, she had done worse. She had reacted negatively.

\- Is there a way for you to talk to someone about this problem ? Give yourself something that would keep you from ejaculating so much. Maybe also do something to make yourself less sensitive. You moan really loud and it's a bit awkward. I mean for my neighbors !

Steve had felt like a jerk as he wiped his stains off the sheets. Sharon had really made him feel like a monster. He got dressed and left, promising her anyway that he would tell Bruce about it. She looked relieved and thanked him.

Back at the compound, he had torn several punching bags in anger. His temper was execrable towards the others for several days before he was called to order by Natasha. Bucky had wanted to help before being turned away.

Arriving at the weekend, Sharon called her to warn her that she was going on an undercover mission for several weeks. See one or two months. When she hung up, Steve had felt a tremendous weight drop from her shoulders.

And the following weekend, that's when he started screwing up.

***

Tony had invited him over to dinner to talk about the final adjustments he had made to his suit. Steve immediately agreed.

Since Siberia, things had gone incredibly well between them. They had spent a full year without really speaking except through interposed messages. Then there was the Extremis incident which completely transformed Tony into a complex entity, with cellular regeneration that gave him abilities as yet unknown. A few weeks later, the fugitive Avengers were pardoned and were able to return to the complex. Tony and his lawyers have done most of the work. The UN also did its part with the arrest of Theodore Ross. Bucky was invited to come and stay at the compounds by the master of the place. Tony and Bucky gradually became very good friends. To the amazement of the whole team, Steve was the first.

As for their friendship, it was on the way to rebuilding week after week. Tony was spending as much time as possible with team members, despite working long hours in his lab and at Stark Industry. Team building sessions were always successful. These were the best times Steve was having as Tony had become more accessible, more serene. And finally, like a broken bone re-welded, their friendship had grown stronger than before.

So when Tony invited him, he didn't hesitate.

Steve asked him what to wear, making Tony laugh. The genius having answered him that he could put on what he wanted, that he was good in everything he wore. A compliment that warmed Steve's heart but surprised Tony. The question of genius had therefore been legitimate

\- Why are you asking me what to wear ?

\- I don't know where you're taking me. I don't want to look incorrect with my outfit, Steve replied very embarrassed.

Tony raised his eyebrows as if to signal that it was impossible.

\- Cap, you're good at anything. Your outfit would never be incorrect.

\- There are some who don't like it when I'm dressed simple. Especially when we go out to the restaurant, the soldier admitted without naming a name.

\- With me, put on the clothes in which you feel comfortable and it will be fine.

Steve had smiled for a long time, feeling light and warm inside. Tony always made it feel that way. At least not when he was trying to push all of his buttons to get off the hinges.

On the way to the driveway, Steve had contemplated Tony's new car. A red and gold Lamborghini SC18 Alston with the Stark license plate. Steve had rarely seen such a beautiful car. Tony had tastes of pleasing luxury.

The conversation during the ride was a mix of jokes and teasing, often leaving them both twisted with laughter.

The restaurant had actually been a pizzeria lost in the heart of Brooklyn, at the end of a dimly lit alley. Technically, it didn't look good. The place looked vaguely dubious. However, Steve was astonished once the door passed. The interior had been magnificent, in the colors of Italy. The music had been soft and sweet. The smell that reigned there enticing. The tables were all spaced by small benches, leaving the occupants in their privacy.

When ordering, Steve was speechless.

\- May I suggest the far dish of our evening, _Linguine with Seafood_ , suggested the waiter with the strong accent.

\- I'm sorry, we're going to have to decline. My guest is seafood intolerant. Could you give us a moment to find another one of your wonders to taste ?

The waiter had smirked, satisfied with Tony's underlying compliment. With a bow, he had left them. Steve was left with his heart pounding. He had mentioned his distaste for seafood only once. It was a long time ago, at a night out with the team. Pleasantly surprised, Steve had looked at the menu, blushing at the heat spreading through his chest.

Most of the dishes had been complicated for Steve. A large majority of the menu was written in Italian. He was so lost that he finally asked Tony to order for him. Steve had known that he already wouldn't have the trouble to swallow something that contained mussels or periwinkles.

The genius had not chosen for him. Instead, he translated all the dishes on offer explaining how it was cooked. In the end, Steve had had taste buds reacting to the spaghetti all'amatriciana.

The meal had been enjoyable, Tony explaining the latest improvements he had made to his uniform. In the star of his breastplate, he had arranged a nanite reactor. If Steve wanted, armor like Iron Man's could cover him completely. Tony had pulled out a tablet and handed it to Steve to show him the new abilities in 3D. More flexible, the Kevlar plates replaced by Zilon fiber. Steve had been captivated by Tony's technological prowess. He couldn't wait to try out his new costume. It was always an adventure in itself.

And the evening had continued with fun and pleasant conversation. So much so that they hadn't seen the time pass until the waiter came to warn them that they were going to close soon. Tony had footed the bill, making Steve blush who had taken out his credit card by reflex.

\- Next time, you're the one who invites, he said, noticing Steve's annoyed look.

The soldier nodded, enjoying the gesture and smirked playfully knowing Tony was considering a next time. He was even happier, when Tony had offered him the keys to the Lamborghini.

\- You drive !

Steve had taken the wheel with gusto, excited as a child opening his Christmas presents. On leaving New York, Tony had offered to have fun and step on the accelerator. Steve hadn't been asked, laughing and smiling at the exhilaration the speed gave him.

Back at the Avengers complex, Tony offered her a coffee, claiming that he wasn't going to bed right away. Upgrades to the next StarkPad tablet don't wait.

Steve had agreed with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm. He had had such a good evening that he didn't want it to end.

Tony's apartment had been surprising to Steve. He had expected it to be ostentatious and gigantic. It had not been. It was certainly spacious, the kitchen open to the living room. The large bay window overlooked a landscaped Zen garden, where a small fountain cooled the ambient air. Steve realized that the decoration was very Feng Shui. It was amazing to see Tony's eclectic tastes. A trait that Steve had discovered that evening. Another discovery caught Steve off guard. On a section of wall, near what must have been a bedroom, were hung photo frames.

Most of them were team shots. Steve had glanced over at Tony who was making coffee in the kitchen. He didn't want to be curious or disrespectful to his host, however the temptation to look at them had been stronger. He had recognized Howard with his wife Maria, pregnant to the eyes. The photo appeared to be from the 1970s. Another showed Colonel Rhodes in what must have been his early years as an officer. Tony standing next to him making bunny ears. Steve had smiled at this one. She must have been 20, and today's Tony looked younger than the one in the photograph. Steve wondered if it wasn't too hard for Tony to take all these physical changes. After all, he had never confided in how he felt about this incident that Extremis was. He seemed to endure it in many ways.

So many photos… There was one of Natasha and Clint in training, one of Bruce handling test tubes and another of Thor eating Pop-Tarts. The Hulk was pictured on a longer frame, smashing a car. As amazing as it was, there was even one of Maria Hills and Fury in the middle of a conversation. Coulson had his place too, he looked like he was making a face. At the center of it all, Pepper posing for a stunning portrait. And the young Peter Parker showing his diploma alongside a proud Tony ...

He had gone through them one by one when his heart stopped. He recognized Bucky. His friend was coming out of the pool, a huge smile on his face with Tony behind him attacking him with a squirt gun. The image was beautiful and brought tears to her eyes. Tony had done that, he had brought joy and happiness back to his best friend. Steve would be eternally grateful to him.

Everyone who followed Bucky's photo represented him. Steve had put a hand to his mouth, swallowing too much emotion. The first showed him and Tony smiling at each other. The second was taken during an audition for the Avengers. The third, more recent, showed him shirtless lifting weights. And the fourth was the most iconic. He was wearing his stealth suit, his hard hat in his hand, looking out to the horizon. Steve hadn't known how Tony had captured this moment. It was during the invasion of Doctor Doom. They had fought his killer robots for hours. When the Avengers had everything under control and Doom under arrest, they had been exhausted. Steve had remembered looking at the horizon to watch the sun setting over the ocean. Tony had almost died that day and Steve had never known such terror.

Tony snapped him out of his thoughts by handing him a cup of coffee. Steve had felt like he had been caught red-handed. They had nevertheless discussed this wall of memories. Tony had blushed for a long time, feeling a little silly to be recognized as a sentimentalist when he said he didn't.

\- Please don't tell others, I have a reputation to keep.

Steve had burst out laughing, promising to keep the secret to the grave.

They had ended up settling in the small Zen garden, Friday playing a few songs in the background. The atmosphere had been pleasant, Steve bathed in well-being and serenity. The conversation had been interesting and fruitful. Steve had been fascinated by Tony's stories. The genie opened completely, letting confessions creep in here and there. And there were so many. Funny and unfortunately sad. Too much for Steve's taste. When he noticed he'd broken the good vibes with his traumatic anecdotes, Tony closed in on himself. His head bowed as if he had done something stupid. Steve had found him so adorable.

Steve had then risen from the stone bench and extended a hand to Tony invitingly.

\- Dance with me.

The genie grabbed it letting Steve lead the dance. Hands clasped in a soft embrace, Steve rested the other on Tony's hip. Instinctively, the genie had placed his on Steve's shoulder. The difference in height had been cute for the soldier with the huge build. They swayed slowly, savoring the moment in deep contemplation. The few words exchanged had been tinged with velvet, spoken in a voice trembling and moved. Steve had felt a wave of heat wash over him all over his body, small tingles rolling from his neck to his lower back.

His heart had pounded so hard, he was afraid Tony would hear it. A wish to be with Tony like this. Like a dream come true. Steve had imagined hundreds of possible scenarios, knowing that all of them were impractical.

Tony was with Pepper when he realized his feelings for the genie. And when Pepper ended their relationship once and for all, Steve never wanted to hope. The fear of suffering being stronger than opening your heart. But Tony had been so beautiful that night.

His white shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, showed the hollow of his collarbones. She fell loose on her hips delicately raised by black pants that hugged her buttocks sinfully. Tony had the best ass Steve had ever seen. Her olive skin had seemed so soft he wanted to stroke it. Her jet-black hair made small curls down the sides and some fell to her forehead making her look mischievous. The idea of running his fingers through the strands had been tempting.

As for his eyes ? They shone like amber pearls, deep like jewels. The most beautiful eyes in the world staring at him with so much intensity it capsized him. And his lips, beautiful and thin delicately surrounded by his beard collar looked so soft. Steve had just had the desire to bend over and kiss them.

He didn't know who made the move first. All he knew was he was kissing Tony. Her lips had been warm against hers, soft and delicate. The contact had been electrifying, making him weak in his knees as emotion had overwhelmed him with the kiss.

He had wanted more. He had slid his tongue over Tony's lower lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Tony had surrendered completely to Steve by then.

The touch of his tongue had sent Steve into a spiral of heightened sensations. His body had reacted to this with such force that he began to shake. The kiss had ignited at the first moan. Steve hadn't known who pushed him. He had been completely lost in the desire to savor that mouth and hug Tony against him in a firm grip.

When Tony pushed his hips forward meeting Steve's erection, the soldier definitely lost what little control he had had until now. The moan that escaped him immediately embarrassed him. He had pushed Tony away, shame trapping him in the desire to continue the kiss and lose all dignity.

\- Steve what's going on ? Tony worried.

In one look, Steve had seen the genius turn pale for having done wrong. His expression had been so torn at having made a huge mistake that Steve was shocked.

\- The serum makes me very sensitive and I ... I'm noisy ... and ... there are side effects that I can't control. I'm sorry. You haven't done anything wrong, it's me, he quickly explained to reassure Tony.

He had wanted the genie not to feel guilty for something that was beyond his control.

Tony had made an understanding "oh" before he smiled and cupped Steve's face in his hands. The soldier would have been certain his heart had stopped beating. The gesture had been so gentle, so compassionate.

\- It's okay Steve, he had whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears. You can make as much noise as you want. People other than me can hear you here. It's soundproof, remember ? Never be ashamed of what the serum gave you. It doesn't define you. He never did.

The words had moved her. For them to be spoken by Tony was like a fantasy come true. Unfortunately, Tony wasn't the first to tell him this. And in the end, it always ended the same way.

He had wanted to flee, but his legs had not operated. Instead, he had grabbed Tony in his arms, kissing him breathlessly. He had wanted to hope, to believe in these words. And Tony had responded eagerly to his lips.

Her mouth tasted like coffee and a hint of strawberry chewing gum. His hands were wrapped in his hair, pulling the strands to push his head back to kiss that neck that had tempted him so much.

Tony had arched into the sensation, moaning in his ear. Encouraged, Steve had run his hands over his body, feeling without hesitation his buttocks that had made him fantasize.

At the sensation, Tony had thrust his pelvis forward, rubbing his hard cock against his erection. Steve must have stood up to utter a cry of pleasure mixed with surprise. At the time he had been scared, but Tony had wrapped his leg around his hip to maintain contact. Steve had plunged his eyes stinking with lust into Tony's. He was going to lose control, he had known that the instant his genius licked his lips. Before even any semblance of reason came to him, Steve had lifted Tony into his arms.

The shared kiss had been fiery and dirty, tangled in gasps. Steve gasped when Tony crushed his erection against his. He had bit himself to hold back the screams he had been sure to utter.

\- Please Steve don't do that, I want to hear you.

Steve had closed his eyes, overwhelmed by his own excitement as Tony continued to roll his hips. And he had given a series of horribly loud moans. He had known he wasn't going to last. His cock throbbed in his pants. However, he couldn't stop kissing Tony like his life depended on it.

\- Steve my bedroom, let's go to my bedroom.

Tony had climbed down from his arms to take his hand and guide him to his room. At no time did he stop her. Steve had felt filled with an energy that crackled through his whole being about what this meant. His heart had pounded in his chest. Tony had grabbed his jacket to pull it off, pulling it over to kiss him as he walked over to the bed.

When Tony's legs gave way to meet the mattress, Steve had gently accompanied his fall. Lying on top, Steve really realized how much shorter Tony was than him.

Each layer of clothing had been carefully removed with tenderness, without haste. Almost timid gestures.

Steve then noticed that Tony's underwear was completely soaked under his bottom.

\- We all have our disarray with the serums, Tony had said, flushing his cheeks.

Steve had placed a caress down Tony's face before kissing him lovingly. When they found themselves completely naked, Steve thought he was having a stroke. Tony was gorgeous.

Her body was pure beauty, immaculate and hairless. Her skin was shiny with a small film of sweat that harmonized with her complexion. His muscles were protruding, perfectly well proportioned. Her figure, both slender and slender, was soft and delicate. Her body was moving with grace and purity. He looked like a celestial deity as his aura was powerful.

Steve had let himself be carried away by his desire to touch that skin, kissing every square inch. His hands had caressed her body with sensuality and teasing touches leaving Tony breathless.

Tony had called for a hug, their bodies closing in on each other as they kissed passionately. Steve had never felt such a connection, his soul leaving his being to unite with Tony's.

Surrendering in desire, Steve had slipped his hand under Tony, trying to prepare his entry without causing pain. He gasped as his finger slipped unhindered inside Tony. He had been so wet. More than anything he had known. He had tried with a second finger to make sure the rectal ring was elastic. He had made a few movements that had twisted Tony with pleasure. With a third finger, Tony moaned so loudly that Steve almost came in the second.

\- Steve, please ... Tony had begged.

The soldier bit his lip, refraining from being too enthusiastic about the request. He had kissed Tony as if to pour out all the love he had for him. Steve hadn't stopped telling him how handsome he was, how gorgeous he was ... He couldn't stop the praise as his words had been kept in secret for a long time. They had needed to take them out, to express them.

And Steve lost all sense of propriety when Tony opened his legs for him. He gasped at the sight that played out before his eyes. Tony's cock was just a work of art. Long and thin, curved by a red glans and dripping with pre-ejaculate. His round and shapely testicles had generous and promising shapes. And her hole was pink, dripping with a clear lubricating substance Steve had wanted to drip.

No longer holding on to his most primal desire, Steve had lined up as she entered. The little anguish of hurting Tony with his long, thick phallus had worried him. Like a cat's vibrissae, if the acorn passes, everything passes *.

Slowly, he had passed the rectal ring. Tony had arched his back, muscles tight with the intrusion, heaving a small gasp of contentment. The sensation on his compressed penis inside Tony had left him moaning. He tensed when he heard himself like that. Tony had smiled at her, eyes twinkling with ravenous hunger. Encouraged, he let himself go.

Steve had felt like he was totally sucked into this hot and humid lair. It took his breath away, his heart beating a mile. He had wanted to do so many things at the time, like share a kiss with Tony, pat his hair, tell him how amazing he was… He hadn't had the strength.

His whole body had been urging him to move. Steve had engaged a fierce pace as he let out hoarse cries of pleasure. His eyes had not left Tony, making sure despite the heightened sensations that he did not hurt him.

Then suddenly Tony had grabbed his forearms, his fingers digging hard into his flesh. His facial features had frozen in an expression of ecstasy as his rectum tightened around his cock. Tony had let out several high-pitched moans before his erection ejected several strings of cum onto his stomach and chest.

Steve had felt a heat ball explode in his chest. For the first time, he had made someone cum. Given so much pleasure that he had caused an orgasm. And not to anyone, he had done it to Tony. The sensations around his erection, Tony's screams, the wonderful sight beneath him was so intense that Steve didn't feel his own orgasm come.

The latter's strength was so relentless it made Steve convulse in spasm as he spilled himself inside Tony. Her screams had been cut off by her breath which he couldn't control. He had never felt such ecstasy. His eyes were closed, his features drawn as if he were plunged in pain and his face flushed with the rising blood ...

For Tony, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Steve had poured his seed into Tony for a long time. The hot liquid that covered the walls of his rectum overflowing from his hole. His body had been shaken by the time his orgasm subsided and the impregnation freed him from the shackles of ecstasy. Out of breath, exhausted, his skin covered with sweat, Steve had finally opened his eyes.

He had been suddenly terrified, seeing Tony already pushing him away to run in the shower, disgusted and horrified. Steve could already hear him tell him that he was a fairground freak and that he should go see a specialist to fix his problems.

But Tony had looked at him with the best smile he had ever seen. He looked so happy, so overwhelmed that Steve couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. He had had such a look that Steve's heart had capsized.

\- My God Tony, I'm sorry ... I lost control, I didn't have time ...

\- Hey soldier, that was perfect. It was even more than perfect. I don't have the words there actually, he had said, his breathing still panting, his eyes drunk with desire.

Steve smiled in relief, a light heart as his cock was still tightly sheathed inside Tony.

\- Just so you know, Tony had resumed blushing on his cheekbones, you're the first to touch this new body so I just found out that ... well, I think I'm ready for another trick if you ever have. still alive...

Steve found himself staring wide, absorbing the news with renewed energy. His erection had liked the sound of that as he leaped inside Tony with undisguised interest.

\- Oh my God, Tony whispered at the sensation, I hated that meta-human transformation, I can guarantee now that I love him. Steve I smell you so much, it's so good.

Steve had been thrilled. The only thing that mattered was satisfying Tony. His pace hadn't been so fast as before but the feelings were still very strong. He had sung praises to Tony as the latter had reached a second orgasm. Steve had followed quickly, screaming once more as he ejaculated hard.

\- Oh Steve, I can feel you filling me up, it's so good

The soldier had thrown his head back, eyes rolling in their sockets as the words paralyzed his brain. The aftershocks were equally devastating, making him shake and pant.

Steve hadn't expected his body to crave more. He had wanted to consume Tony under his thrusts. The genius more than eager to continue to satisfy him.

Steve had stopped counting their coital peak. He had just noticed that orgasm after orgasm, the sensations were less and less exacerbated. The joy of finally being able to make love to Tony had brought him immense joy. He was finally in control, savoring in a slow passion to fill this body burning with desire.

Once full, the shower had been inevitable. They were both exhausted, muscles limp and stiff with the pleasure that had poured out in successive phases. Steve had helped Tony clean up. The genie laughed, amused by the amount of sperm that had left his body. Steve had blushed, feeling ashamed. Tony quickly chased that feeling away.

\- I loved every second, nothing about you is disgusting. You don't have to be ashamed of having fulfilled me.

Steve had squeezed him in a fierce embrace to devour his mouth with a fiery kiss.

They had returned to the bedroom. Tony had pushed back the soiled bedspread, inviting Steve to come and lie on the sheets. Steve no longer had the strength to think or reason, he accepted the invitation and lay down in the king size bed.

When Tony had come to curl up against him, Steve had instinctively closed his arms around his genie. The heat emanating from its small frame had made Steve succumb to a deep sleep.

When he woke up, having a smile on his lips as he looked at the hugged man, Steve realized what he had done.

He had cheated on Sharon !


	2. It's been a long time since I made my choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows what he wants.

Now.

Guilt was pouring out over him with voracious hunger. He had made love to Tony completely forgetting about his girlfriend in the process. He had been so good, so fulfilled that he hadn't noticed where his footsteps took him. He had no regrets, not after the incredible night he had just experienced. However, remorse was very real. He had always had convictions about married life ; trust, dialogue, respect, attention and loyalty had to be nurtured.

He had failed his last conviction miserably. Steve was ashamed. He had often judged adultery, not hesitating to cheer up those who had made mistakes. Bucky had suffered his wrath several times.

Her eyes fell on the man sleeping in her arms. Tony was so handsome, the features of his face happy and relaxed. Waking up to Tony was like a magical moment marred by his abjection.

Sharon didn't deserve this. He had assured her that he was not the kind of man to sleep on the first night. He had spent whole evenings telling her that he needed time before he ventured into sex. She had listened several times to his refrain on exploring intimate relationships, step by step so as not to rush.

With Tony, he had consumed everything from their first outing. Outing, which was not a romantic date but a business meal.

Confused, Steve left the bed, being careful not to wake Tony up. He retrieved his clothes and stealthily ducked into the apartment. He will run down the halls, making sure no one sees him so early, with the clothes from the day before. If he ever ran into Natasha or Bucky, he was good at providing explanations.

Gaining the security of his own room, he quickly changed into a gym outfit. He needed to burn off this negative energy that had been invading him since waking up. He was angry, not at Tony, but at himself. He had lacked control and willpower. He had been weak, letting Tony lead him into lust.

It wasn't Tony's fault. He wasn't even sure the genie knew he was in a relationship with Sharon Carter. Steve hadn't shouted it from the rooftops. Only a handful of people within the Avengers knew about it. Natasha, Sam, Bucky and Maria Hills knew it. On the other hand, Sharon hadn't been asked to mention it to everyone at CIA headquarters. All departments had been informed like wildfire. She was proud to present him as her boyfriend, leaving a photo of the two of them enthroned on her desk. He had thought it was a bit too quick to show off like that. Sharon had assured him that it was so in the 21st century. He hated appearing in public. Holding his hand during the walks was rather painful nevertheless he did it. Kissing on the other hand was a whole different story. Every time she stole a kiss from him, he was uncomfortable. Even in front of friends like Sam or Bucky. And these two, had yet attended his very first kiss with Sharon. At the time, it was really a mistake. He had done it with the feeling that he owed her something. He hadn't been in the best frame of mind either. Not after yelling at Tony about the Sokovia Accords and being seen as a criminal by the US government.

Steve had just run several miles with agonizing thoughts. He had cheated on Sharon, that was a fact. However if Tony was unaware of his affair with Agent 13 then he had cheated on Tony as well.

He was suffering from his bullshit now. He didn't want to hurt Sharon or Tony.

Especially not Tony !

He had done his part in the past and apparently he was going to continue with this latest betrayal. Steve followed up his jog with a trip to the gym. Raining his fists on the punching bag seemed like a good idea.

At the time, it had worked more than he expected. He was exhausted, his fists aching. He had taken a shower before going to the shared kitchen. Everyone was having breakfast, including Tony.

His heart stopped dead not knowing what attitude to adopt. He greeted everyone as if nothing had happened. Steve helped himself to his brunch, carefully avoiding meeting Tony's eyes. The genie was tapping his cup of coffee with his index finger.

Steve felt knots forming in his stomach. He couldn't do that to her. He knew Tony enough to know he was going to be upset by his attitude of rejection. He had already woken up in an empty bed without a word of explanation. Now he pretended to ignore her. He was hurting the man he had loved for years. Again !

Sharon wouldn't be home for weeks, he had time to fix this problem. Time to find a solution and think about what to do.

First, he was going to have to tell Tony the truth. To lie to him once more by omission was beyond his strength. He would never be ready to relive a situation similar to that in Siberia.

Steve looked up at Tony.

The bruised expression on his face was like a shock.

_I caused this pain ! he molested himself._

He was going to do everything in his power to see that face of fullness that the genius had in his arms again.

Steve smiles at him.

\- Could we see the changes you made to my uniform this morning Tony ? he asked her.

As he had suspected, the miserable expression was replaced by renewed hope. Steve bit his lip for being so stupid and leaving Tony alone with his insecurities. If he had waited for him to wake up, they would have talked and maybe together they would have found a solution.

\- Oh uh yes, of course we can make the final adjustments to it, Tony said hastily, his voice hoarse.

Had he cried ?

Steve hoped it was just the emotion. If he ever made Tony cry, he would never forgive himself. He can put this on his list of bad deeds as well.

Breakfast continued in lively conversations between team members. Steve didn't notice that none seemed suspicious of him. However, it wasn't going to last long. With Natasha and Bucky in the area, he knew his infidelity would soon come to light.

Tony left them after his second cup of coffee, gulping down a blueberry muffin in a few bites. He motioned to Steve to let him know he was going down to his lab.

\- I finish seeing the schedule for this afternoon with the group and I come to join you, Steve warns him, trying to make the appearance of someone in a good mood.

Steve knew he shouldn't wait too long. Tony was going to start making scenarios that all ended up with the same conclusion : that he wasn't good enough and screwed up everything he touched.

He must have done a few already since opening his eyes to a cold, empty bed.

As soon as the schedule was reviewed, Steve walked quickly towards the lab. The morning was not going to be easy. He was mentally preparing to be lynched. He was crossing his fingers not to lose his friendship with Tony. Frankly, to be really honest with himself, Steve didn't want to lose what had already started between them.

If ever there was any hope that he could start a romantic relationship with Tony, then he would do anything to make it happen. Including breaking up with Sharon. However, he had to do it right. And it started off by not sleeping with Tony until he talked to her. He had cheated, yet he could limit the damage.

As he passed the lab airlock, he saw Tony standing in front of one of his consoles.

\- Tony, I'm sorry I left you like this this morning. I had to go run and let off steam. I had too much energy ... he apologized as he walked quickly over to Tony.

\- It's okay, don't worry. I understood ..., cut the genie adopting a deceptively nonchalant attitude.

Of course Tony was going to take it all on himself and say that what happened that night was due to too much wine. A mistake they could easily forget. Steve was no longer fooled by his masks.

Before he could finish his sentence, Steve grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him with a chaste kiss.

\- No Tony, he said in a whisper, I shouldn't have let you wake up alone in your bed. I imagine what it must have looked like and it isn't at all. Next time I will leave a note.

\- The next time ? Tony noted hopefully.

Steve smiled broadly. This was very promising for the possibility of them becoming a couple.

The soldier leaned down once more to capture the genie's lips in a gentle kiss and hug him. They stayed in that hug for a while without saying a word. Just enjoy the moment.

Steve knew, however, that he was going to have to strike up a conversation about their night together. He didn't know how Tony was going to take it but whatever happened he would never lie to her again.

\- Can we sit down Tony ? he suddenly asked, looking serious.

Tony froze instantly. This sentence was never a good omen.

\- OK !

Steve could easily imagine Tony's shaking legs. The genie had quickly turned pale and staggered to his feet as they walked over to the sofa. Obviously, he was anxious that he was trying not to show it.

Taking a seat beside her, Steve took her hands in his in a sign of appeasement.

\- I want to talk about what happened last night ?

He saw Tony swallow back his saliva, his fingers twitching in spite of himself.

\- Okay.

\- First I want you to know that I had a really good evening, Steve began, keeping his air serious, and that I hope we can have more like this.

Tony let out a long sigh of relief, his shoulder muscles loosening a bit.

\- Yes, that would be great.

\- I would also like to multiply the really super intense night that you gave me. I mean, make love to you.

As much as he was a little embarrassed to say the word, he loved seeing Tony's sparkling eyes.

\- I would like that too. Many !

Tony's infatuation was very palpable. He had bounced off his butt like a child who had been promised to take him to an amusement park.

\- We just can't do it if I'm not honest with you.

The moment of joy that had shone in Tony's amber beads had just faded.

\- What do you mean ?

\- Last night, I was so good and so happy to be with you that I forgot everything else. Including that I was not alone. Tony, I have… a girlfriend.

\- Shit ! Tony hissed, nausea mounting.

He tried to pull himself away from Steve, pushing his hands away from his.

\- No wait, Steve stopped him, locking him in his arms, listen to me before you start to think you did something wrong. It's not you, okay ? It's me. I have acted completely badly towards her, but I absolutely do not regret what we have shared.

\- And that's where you tell me, _"Tonight was nice Tony, thanks for the fuck. Goodbye."_ Tony spat the anger evident in his tone.

He was hurt and interpreted the words as he always did. Tony's life had been one of disappointment, betrayal and violence. No one, except maybe Pepper, Rhodes or Happy had really behaved well with him. They had all at some point committed one of these three acts towards him. And Steve had even done the combo of three in a split second. So, it was no wonder that his insecurities spoke before his reflection. There was no procrastinating. Tony needed clear sentences that left no room for doubt.

\- No, I'm going to break up with Sharon because it's with you that I want to be.

\- Sharon ? Like in Sharon Carter ? Tony realized, finally ceasing to struggle in Steve's arms.

\- Yes.

\- Well, you like to take your eggs in the same basket yourself, he exclaimed

Steve might have laughed at it if the situation hadn't gone a hair's breadth away from becoming chaotic. Tony was more flexible in his arms. He willingly let himself slide against him in the embrace.

\- Tony, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this. I couldn't hide a thing like this from you and that you would learn it for yourself later as we started to see each other ...

\- Do not want to reproduce the diagram of Siberia ? Tony retorted.

\- Never again !

Tony nodded in understanding. He didn't want to experience anything like that again either.

He and Steve stayed for a while in the comfort of being in each other's arms. The genie quietly digested the confession and accepted the situation.

\- So what do we do ? Tony asked finally needing to know which way they were going.

\- First of all, I would like to properly break up with Sharon. And if you agree, I would really like to start a serious relationship with you.

Tony straightened up to meet Steve's gaze, enthusiasm on his face. Her eyes had become marbles illuminated with undisguised joy.

\- I’m 100% for this relationship even if I'm afraid to screw everything up.

\- I know, I know your insecurities but I know we can make it work, Steve reassured him.

With Tony he was going to have to do it a lot. And maybe one day his emotional defense mechanisms wouldn't hurt him anymore. Steve was going to work on it so Tony wouldn't self-grieve anymore.

\- What are the other things you want to do before we start this serious relationship ?

\- Keep our relationship a secret. And not to have sex until I officially break up with Sharon, Steve replied with a little trepidation.

It was not that easy to mention. The last time he had made this request to someone, and by that someone he meant Sharon, he could have read some indignation. But not Tony. He accepted it without asking a question or scowling.

\- Which is legitimate. When are you going to break up with her ?

\- When she returns from her mission.

\- That is to say ?

Steve had to swallow the lump in his throat several times in a row. Unlike Sharon who had sex very badly, with Tony it was delicious. They had tasted ecstasy. The wait before being able to succumb to it again was going to look like tantalum.

\- In one or two ... months.

\- Oh fuck ! Tony exclaimed with shock evident on his face.

Steve stiffened, aware that he was asking a lot of Tony. However, he saw the moment when with a shrug Tony would comply with his wishes without flinching.

\- Ok, keep it a secret, easy. But for the other, the wait is going to be tough. Especially since we know how fantastic it is.

Steve gave a broad smile of relief. Tony was amazing, showing humor as he asked the unthinkable of him.

\- Yes, very hard but I do not want to repeat what I felt this morning when I woke up.

\- What do you mean ? Tony asked, frowning in concern.

\- I have some convictions Tony. And when I realized I had been unfaithful, I was ashamed of myself, Steve explained with emotion. I didn't think I was capable of adultery. Although I'm starting to realize why I got there.

\- And how did you come to pass the stage of cheating ?

The word hurt really badly and yet it wasn't him who was going to suffer the most.

\- Sharon and I are incompatible. At least from my point of view. She doesn't make me happy and makes me feel like a trophy. She also doesn't like certain aspect of the super-soldier. Sharon would like me to change so that I become compliant with her requirements. And the most obvious, I'm not in love with her. I’m from you.

\- Oh shit Steve ..., Tony exclaimed in a barely audible whisper, his eyes shining with tears.

Without his great hearing Steve would have missed it. The next second, Tony was literally hugging her to share a kiss of love. The soldier willingly sank into it, loving the feel of Tony's lips on his. He was never going to be able to go without passing. In truth, he would surely even spend a lot of time kissing her.

\- Is it okay to wait ? Steve asked to make sure Tony was really comfortable with this decision.

\- Can we kiss ?

Steve chuckled.

\- We just did it !

\- Can we cuddle in front of a movie for example ?

\- Why not tonight ? suggested Steve already liking the idea of this date.

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, he looked puzzled, even uncertain.

\- Steve, you're really going to have to make me a list of what we can and cannot do.

\- Ok, we'll do that ! laughed Steve.

A glance at the wall clock and Steve sadly noticed that he didn't have enough time with his genie anymore.

\- I'm going to have to join Sam and Bucky at the simulation room. See you tonight ?

Tony nodded promptly, smiling from ear to ear.

\- Home, eight hours with cheeseburgers and milkshakes ?

\- Home, eight o'clock with your favorite fast food, Steve agreed, giving Tony one last kiss.

Leaving the lab, Steve lingered behind a wall for a moment to look at Tony and let himself be lulled by his new thoughts. He almost burst out laughing when Tony jumped up and screamed with joy. Despite the thick transparent panes, he could hear Tony shout very distinctly : "It wasn't just a Friday night, he really wants me. If I ever start messing around, you tell me immediately. lost Pepper with my bullshit I was able to live with. I couldn't with Steve. "

He heard Friday tell him that she would. However, Steve was too stunned to really care.

He was going to have to fix that too. He also didn't want Tony to take everything without compromise. It wouldn't do their relationship any good.

_God, Tony and I are a couple, Steve realized._

Feeling butterflies in his stomach was a first for him. He was going to work hard to make it work. Within hours, he had noticed some noticeable differences between Sharon and Tony.

He was going to have to talk to someone about it. Keeping a secret of such magnitude was going to be unmanageable. Support was needed for the next two months. He only saw one person to ensure his back : Bucky !

***

The training in the simulation room was generally good. Natasha and Wanda had even joined the session. Poor Sam soon found himself trapped under Wanda's assaults. He could deplore a small sprain in his left ankle. Wanda had apologized as Bucky and Natasha openly laughed at him.

A quick walk through the medical area and Bruce had given him a nice bandage. Wanda had promised to take care of him, Vision helping her get back to her quarters to rest.

To his knowledge, Wanda, Vision and Sam had made an appointment with Maria Hills and Natasha to come and enjoy their Karaoke in the evening. He and Bucky, gently declining the offer.

Besides, Steve had plans for the same evening and nothing could have stopped him from canceling them. He took advantage of being alone with Bucky to tell him about his little secret. Despite decades of a solid and brotherly friendship, Steve was particularly stressed to bring up the subject. He was going to confess to her a fault he had often blamed on Bucky.

\- Give birth Stevie ! Bucky said suddenly, taking a sip of his coffee.

\- What ?

\- You want to tell me something, then spit it out.

Steve was stunned for a brief moment, remembering that he had never been able to hide anything from his best friends. He had always drilled it up to date.

He wasn't going to go all the way to explain what he had done. It was useless to delay.

\- I cheated on Sharon !

Bucky looked at him blankly as Steve stuck a sweat.

\- Last night.

Still no reaction.

\- With Tony.

\- Wait what, can you repeat ? Bucky jumped wide-eyed.

Steve had finally gotten a reaction and it was explosive. He even spilled his coffee on the table.

\- I had sex with Tony last night.

\- Oh yeah, I heard right the first time, Bucky snapped back without laughing.

There was a long silence as Bucky cleaned up his little mess. Steve was frozen in place, stiff as a stick. He knew his friend was aware of his bisexuality. So, it couldn't be a problem to mention the fact that he had slept with a man. Yet his reaction had taken him by surprise.

\- And how was it ?

\- Uh how was what ? Steve blushed understanding the embarrassing question.

\- Sex with Doll, how was it ?

There was also this little thing that confused Steve. Bucky and Tony had become very good friends, to put it mildly. He knew from experience that leaving the two together unattended could lead to crazy situations. Like the time they decided to bake cookies at two in the morning. They had ravaged the common kitchen after a battle of flour and eggs. Quickly, little animal words were exchanged between them. Not that Steve was going to mention his jealousy of his best friend. Wasn't Cap or Capsicle so bad ?!

Giving Bucky an answer about how he felt during his scorching night with Tony was beyond his reach. Or the words hadn't yet been coined to define it.

\- I don't have the words.

Bucky smiled like the Cheshire, shaking his head as if to say Steve was beyond recovery.

\- And with Sharon, how was it ?

Steve's dreamy look transformed in a split second into a placid mask.

\- Don't want to talk about it.

\- Is it at this point ? Bucky noted.

Steve began to pace around the kitchen. Remembering those times were not pleasant. Sharon had really demoralized and discouraged him.

\- The first time, she screamed in horror pushing me to go wash, explained Steve still disturbed by this reaction. And the second time around, she advised me to go see a specialist to fix my side effects of the serum.

Bucky was outraged at such behavior. His face, like his gestures, betrayed a form of annoyance. He, who was just an everyday stoic mask, had a revealing expression.

_I knew I didn't like that bitch, the Winter Soldier thought._

\- And Tony, how did he react to our side effects ?

\- He ... he was excited. I really think he liked this hypersensitive side of the serum. We've done it a few times, he chuckled.

For a long time Steve had been ashamed of his sexuality. Tony had completely embraced that part of him with infatuation. It was such a relief.

\- Oh fuck, you're very lucky Punk, Bucky exclaimed.

His friend was sweating ill-contained excitement. He could understand it. Bucky was going through the same problems the serum had on this point. Since being transformed into a weapon for Hydra, he had never met again.

Maybe one day he would be ready to trust a woman who would act like Tony to him. It was all he wanted for his best friend. Staying single might be a desire, but ... there was a but !

\- And so, you came to confess your infidelity to me so that I help you make a choice ?

\- It's been a long time since I made my choice Bucky. I will break up with Sharon as soon as she returns.

Bucky threw his arms in the air in a sign of victory, obviously very satisfied.

\- Excellent news. I couldn't frame it for myself.

\- And it's now that you tell me.

\- I didn't want to interfere with your happiness.

Steve was stunned in shock. Bucky had just confessed his aversion to Sharon. He hid his game really well. Every time they had seen each other, Bucky had seemed to love him.

\- And with Tony, is it not to interfere either ? Steve teased knowing full well that the affection was mutual.

\- You have my blessing 1000 times to be with the man you love for years. And you know very well that I love Doll. Did you tell him you wanted to be with him ?

\- This morning. We've talked and we both want this. I think he feels the same way I do about him.

\- Congratulations, Bucky cried, clapping his hands, you were the last to realize that.

Steve rolled his eyes. Obviously everyone saw that Tony had feelings for him. Just like they had all seen that he had feelings for Tony.

What time wasted for being so blind !

\- I asked Tony to wait until I broke up with Sharon before making love again and ... "

\- Wait what ? Tell me that Doll didn't accept your shit ? interrupted Bucky scandalized.

Steve suddenly wanted to make himself tiny or sink into the floor to hide.

\- Yes, he did !

\- Is he going to wait two months? Correction, are you going to be able to wait two months ?

\- I agree, said Steve, Sharon deserves better than my constant infidelity.

He wasn't going to come back to that point. He had made his decision hours after realizing his act of cheating. He will be able to contain himself for a few weeks for his own good. He owed it for Sharon.

\- Ok, I'll tell you another way, Bucky chided to make Steve understand that he was on the wrong track. Sharon, you didn't love her and she doesn't love you. She shows you off like a stooge, _"look at me I'm Captain America's girlfriend",_ you mean to her Steve. She doesn't accept you for who you are. She's too self-centered to care what you like or dislike. Tony on the other hand, you’re in love with him. He respects you and despite everything that has happened between you, he trusts you. He even learned to talk and open up to rebuild your friendship. He put in more effort than anyone to get to know you. Don't waste your time with this infidelity bullshit because it's not Sharon you're cheating on but you.

\- Always speaking wise words, noted Steve.

\- Always to cover your back Punk.

This is the main point he wanted to address.

\- That's what I'm asking you, cover Tony and me while waiting for me to do things correctly with Sharon. When that is done, I would formalize my relationship with him to others.

\- Do you want to keep it a secret for a while ?

\- Yes, the time that Natasha doesn’t cut them off while I sleep, Steve quipped.

Bucky laughed. The redhead could indeed be formidable, even scary.

And to make matters worse, Sharon was a good friend of Natasha. Retaliation would inevitably make its appearances. He hadn't yet thought about how he was going to end their affair. However, if he could avoid mentioning his infidelity, he would.

\- Ok. You can count on me. And when it comes to sex, go ahead. Don't get frustrated. You've wasted enough time with Tony.

\- I'll think about it, Steve sighed wearily.

\- It's already a start.

If, as Bucky said, he was cheating his heart and not Sharon by refusing to surrender with Tony, Steve wanted those few weeks of abstention to be respected. Still, he kept in mind that it might turn out to be more complicated than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your ineluctable support. You're incredible.


	3. Abstinence rhymes with love

_"However, he kept in mind that it might turn out to be more complicated than he thought" to put it mildly. It was not complicated, it was infeasible !_

Steve had gone to the restaurant that had Tony's favorite cheeseburgers. He had done the same with his favorite pizza and Thai. The insulated box he had in the trunk was filled with food. He might have gone overboard a bit, but with his metabolism it was better to be careful. However, did he need to fill the other cooler with ice cream, milkshakes and all kinds of treats ?

Obviously, he was very stressed. More than his outing to the Italian restaurant the day before. It was officially their first night as a couple and Steve felt awkward in more ways than one.

He had taken a long shower struggling with the different scents he could use. He had changed clothes six times before opting for a safe bet, his black jeans and blue shirt. Tony once told him he looked gorgeous in this look. Of course, Steve had that in mind. He had even finally unwrapped the bottle of perfume Sam had given him on his birthday. Really, he had felt stupid for not being able to control himself. He had felt like that character in that vampire movie Wanda had made him watch. Bella something who was on her honeymoon with her newly newlywed husband and was panicking about spending her wedding night. He had felt like her. Relatively humiliating if you asked him.

At eight zero zero Steve was at the front door of Tony's apartment. Both hands are gripped by the cooler and the isothermal box.

He took a slow, long breath to channel his growing anxiety.

\- Friday, you can announce me please.

The AI replied that it was already done and as if to prove it right, the door opened revealing a breathtaking Tony.

Steve gasped in surprise when he saw his red shirt open with two buttons at the collar, revealing his olive skin and the purple stain that delicately adorned the knuckle of his shoulder. Steve swallowed hard enough to let it escape his mouth. Tony was gorgeous. He had combed his hair disheveled. They were shiny and silky, curling at the tips. His shirt was cinched close to his body, perfectly fitting the muscles of his stomach and his arms. As for his pants, he left nothing to the imagination.

\- I have the impression that you took it for a regiment. I’m wrong ?! he observed, looking at the two big boxes in his hands.

\- Maybe I saw a little tall.

Tony chuckled as he invited Steve in. The genie grabbed the cooler to put the chills in the freezer, keeping the four chocolate milkshakes with him.

His cute little sin that had been a great substitute for alcohol since he'd been sober. Steve had never been so proud of himself when he showed the whole team the last gold chip he got in AA.

They settled down on the living room sofa, using the coffee table to pull out all the food Steve had brought back.

\- With all of my favorite food you brought me Steve, I'm sure I can't fit my pants anymore, Tony joked, biting into a cheeseburger.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed but also cheerful that Tony appreciated the gesture.

\- What do you want to watch ? asked the brunette.

Steve opened his arms expectantly. He had no idea. He already couldn't see a TV in the living room although he had scanned all of his surroundings. Maybe Tony had a screening room behind one of his mystery doors ?

\- Ok, I'll choose according to your tastes. Friday, opens the screening of _King Arthur : The Legend of Excalibur._

Steve watched in fascination as a gigantic screen descended from the interior of the ceiling obscuring the Zen garden. The glass panels of the bay window turned opaque and the lights dimmed. It was even better than in a movie theater.

When the first images passed, Steve had to cover his ears. The sound was too loud.

\- Friday turn the volume down to 30%, Tony yelled.

His great hearing was sometimes a problem in this situation. Dolby Atmos sound could have caused him hearing damage. Three-dimensional sound came in, a little too loud and Steve was rolling on the floor. It could become a formidable weapon for its enemies.

\- Sorry, Tony apologized flatly, I forgot to tell Friday before the launch. I'm a little nervous actually.

\- It's all right Tony, I'm nervous too, hence all this food.

They burst out laughing.

They watched the film in silence, totally immersed in the story of King Arthur. Gradually, after having had their stomachs full, they got closer to each other to finally cuddle.

Steve was thrilled. He was comfortably seated on the sofa cushions, holding Tony in his coiled arms. It was so nice to feel her weight and her warmth spreading over her chest. Tony smelled so good. A mixture of mint and chocolate. Steve had already found himself in this position with Sharon. It wasn't especially disturbing but she never stopped talking covering the story of the movie they were watching. Two movie nights had completely exhausted and drunk him. As for his tastes, they were really special. Honestly, Steve wasn't a love movie fan at all. And the _"50 Shades of Gray"_ experiment almost cost him the muscle in his left thigh. He was so tensed on one of the scenes, that he really almost tore a piece of it. Even though it was soft, it was absolutely not about BDSM. He had told Sharon that he didn't like this type of film, judging the scenes too daring. She then suggested that he learn to adapt to the 21st century. Easy to say. A lot of things were still really taboo in his mind. There was a lot of silver that being said. The technology was amazing, the food amazing, the freedom to love whoever you wanted was surely what appealed to him the most ...

However, watching a movie that he considered pornographic alongside someone was really difficult. Conversely, being alone in your room on the PornHub site was not a problem. It was all a question of limits and privacy. And Sharon had never taken into account that he might feel embarrassed and uncomfortable in certain situations.

Tony was so much more caring. The proof once again with this evening. Hadn't he come up with a movie he could enjoy ? A cinematographic work mixing fiction with history.

As for silence ? Tony had stayed quiet in his arms, not making comments or starting to talk about anything and everything. It was restful and calming.

Steve had never had any doubts that he had to break up with Sharon. His cheating had been a liberating act, showing him that he had headed down the wrong path. A relationship that was not made for him. Having sex with Tony on the first night was revealing. One day, Sam had asked him what made him happy, he hadn't known what to say. Since last night he could tell : Tony made him happy.

Before they talked about getting into a serious relationship, everything was uncertain. Indeed, happiness was unstable even though his heart still skipped a beat when Tony stood by his side. Let that become a reality and Steve was ready to fight anyone who stood up between them.

The movie had just ended when Steve leaned over to kiss the man in his arms. Tony responded to the kiss with a surprised gasp. It was soft and tender. At least at the beginning. Quickly, the kiss turned to lust. A burning desire leaving them with the urge to touch and stroke.

Tony gently pushed Steve away, regaining some control.

\- We could watch another movie, you know with popcorn ... ? I'm gonna do that, go to the kitchen and ... yeah !

The brunette got up from the couch and almost fled to a safe area. Steve completely out of breath from their fiery embrace was caught off guard. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed at his lack of willpower when it came to Tony. Steve had asked him to be clean for the next six weeks and what was he doing ? He was about to lay Tony on the couch and rip his clothes off. Bucky was right, he wasn't going to last that long.

He stood up and joined Tony in the kitchen. With the halogen light on, Steve noticed the dark spot on the bottom of his pants and the bump on the front. Tony was excited. He was no better off with his jeans on the verge of tearing their fly.

\- I'm sorry Tony, apologized the soldier, I'm asking you not to have sex until I talk to Sharon and I'm the one who starts the foreplay.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

\- I haven't calmed things down either ... it's not as easy as I thought.

\- No indeed, Steve admitted.

\- How are we going to manage not to jump on each other ?

\- I don’t know ? Steve replied completely disarmed.

Tony operated the popcorn maker, tapping his fingers on the metal surface. A sign of stress but also of reflection. He seemed immersed in deep concentration.

\- We might not see each other until you broke up ? Tony offered.

Steve jumped up to the genius, his features frozen in dismay. This solution was unacceptable.

\- No I can’t. I've wanted to be with you for years. Now that you are mine, I refuse to separate.

\- To me ? This is very possessive Captain Rogers ! Tony quipped.

\- I'm ... sorry, I didn't realize that ...

\- No, you're right. I’m yours, entirely, my body, my soul ... and even my mind that you completely blew out last night.

Steve was no longer breathing. He was sure of it. Unless Tony was an incubus, he had literally just instilled ultimate desire into her. These words, he had spoken them with so much intensity and emotion, that Steve had the legs in cotton. This mention of possession was like a key that would open the door to his impulses. An infernal desire rose in him with a need to satisfy his lust.

\- Tony I want so much ...

\- Pop corn ! Tony exclaimed, gently pushing Steve away with the bowl, Friday put us Moana from Disney ...

The soldier sensed the infamous frustration Bucky had mentioned to him. Her heart was beating so fast with the need to satisfy her craving. It was torture at that level. Everything about Tony was currently alluring. Her body, her scent, her allure, her sweet and bewitching voice ... and he couldn't consume anything. He had made a request and Tony stuck to it more than he did.

\- You’re wiser than me, retorted Steve.

\- I'm going to refuse your advances for you Steve, even if I'm dying for you to make love to me.

What did this mean ?

They both obviously wanted it and Steve was ready to reverse that decision. Besides, at that moment, he was really determined to take Tony to his room and completely depress him. The desire to defile and take possession of his body was relentless.

\- Refuse my advances for me ?

\- I don't want you to feel more bad about Sharon, Tony explained, if the places were reversed ...

The genie visibly paled, the expression on his face changing into a mask of fear. Something had cut him off in his train of thought. Steve saw his shoulders tighten and his lips started to quiver.

\- Tony ? Steve worried, grabbing his forearms in his hands in a sign of attention.

\- No, it's okay. It's just that I just realized that I couldn't take it.

It was his turn to whitewash. Steve felt the anguish emanate from Tony with such violence that he lost his words.

\- Oh

\- It's scary the power you have over me Steve, Tony remarked, with one word you could break me… I should say kill myself. Break, you already did.

\- Tony ..., begged Steve, his heart heavy with sorrow.

This power Tony had just mentioned went both ways. In one sentence, he had totally torn part of his heart out. His guilt constantly molesting him. Steve didn't want to have sex anymore, he wanted to cry instead. Tony instantly noticed that those words had just made his lover suffer. That was absolutely not the point.

He hastened to rectify the situation :

\- "But you put the pieces back together until I got a brand new body, literally and figuratively. You made me so much more… how does Bucky say already ? Doll, Queen ?, Bambi, BabyDoll ... Oh, and he made me up a whole new one the other day, Kitten "

\- You can't, Steve chuckled at the humor Tony was trying to use.

\- If one day you see him putting little pink bows in my hair, worry.

\- I'm already worried, the soldier asked.

He was indeed. The bond between Tony and Bucky was a relief. And also a fear. Not that he would mention it to anyone, but the thought of Tony leaving with Bucky had had its fair share of nightmares. For the past 24 hours, it seemed like an unfounded fear. Bucky would never betray him like that. However, he was going to keep this worry deep in his mind.

Steve had further proof of Tony's love for him. He was going to be strong for him and do whatever was necessary to have his decision upheld.

\- Thank you.

\- About what ? Tony asked.

\- To do this for me.

\- I understand that it hurts you so it's not difficult to find me a motivation to stop us when we are overflowing a little. Abstinence rhymes with love, Tony confessed.

Steve hugged him, cradling his genie in a gentle hug. He was extremely moved. A little tingling was felt in his eyes. He leaned back to meet Tony's gaze. He saw only pure and sincere love. Shaken, he leaned down to kiss her. When the kiss left its chaste gait, Steve pulled away.

\- How about we go watch your cartoon before we find ourselves in embarrassing excitement again, Steve suggested.

Tony sneered as he ran over to the couch cushions to sink into them, scattering popcorn on the way. Steve laughed in turn, amused by his good-natured silliness.

They watched in silence the story of Moana unfolding before them. Serene and calm in each other's arms, they took advantage of this peaceful moment. At the end of the evening, Steve wisely left Tony's apartment to return to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support.


	4. The call of desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad handling will cost Steve dearly. Tony pays the price.

A month had passed and Steve was living on cloud nine. Her relationship with Tony was just pure bliss. They discreetly went out to restaurants claiming a business dinner for the members of the team. Bucky, as promised, was covering his back. Tony and he tried to see each other as often as possible while keeping the necessary distance. Steve was still on the verge of pushing Tony against a wall and kissing him hard. Her dreams had taken over all night long, prompting her to do dirty things. Tony had more willpower, hiding in the armor when things got too hot. He had programmed Friday with a protocol called "chastity".

Whenever the excitation rate exceeded a certain level, the nanites in the armor were triggered. "Chastity" was triggered at least six times a day. It took tremendous self-control for Steve to not rip the arc reactor out of Tony's chest.

So it was no wonder that Steve spends a large majority of his days training the troops and spending his energy in the weight room. In the evening, he always passed by the bathroom hut for a long and delicious handjob before going to join Tony. Steve had stopped counting the movie nights that always ended with an unpleasant touch of the armor on his body. Tony and he always found themselves laughing at this situation. Every evening, Steve wisely returned to his quarters although he was anxious to stay for the night. A decision that wouldn’t have been wise because Tony wasn’t sleeping with the reactor.

Not to help the situation, Bucky urged him to take action and debauch Tony in a hot and passionate fuck.

\- Serious Punk, for your sake, go find him and make him scream with pleasure.

Steve had confessed to Tony that Bucky knew about their secret affair. And of course, Tony was confiding in Bucky. Something had to be addressed for Bucky to push him in this way to change his stance on abstinence. Steve immediately asked Tony if their not making love had become a problem. At the mention, Tony shrugged, assuring that he would keep his promise and that Friday wouldn't let him fall into temptation anyway.

The dialogue was perfect between them. Steve congratulated himself on that. They had learned to speak in an open, mature conversation. There were no longer the screams and the sideways glances before. Since the events in Siberia, there had been a lot of change. When they returned to the Avengers complex, all had not been rosy. Yet, gradually, the first stages of an amicable conversation had emerged. And since he had started their love affair, it was really different. The word osmosis was used. Tony was happy. He laughed and was lighter every day. Of course, there was no sex, but the love was even better. The whole team appreciated this new Tony so fulfilled. Everything was perfect.

Until a fateful call where Steve almost lost all reason.

The evening had started as usual, a one to one romantic dinner, soft music in the background, a tender conversation ...

They had shared a slow dance enjoying each other's company, before settling down comfortably on the sofa. It didn't really matter what movie was playing on the screen. Steve saw the story unfold without any real interest. He just liked to hold Tony in his arms, hugging him with gentle hugs.

And his phone had rang. He grabbed it and saw the caller's name appear on the screen : Sharon.

Steve hadn't known what to do at the time. He was tempted not to answer. However, this initiative could be catastrophic. Sharon might need help, her mission going awry.

He had not considered this scenario before. He was caught off guard, so unprepared to respond to the future woman he was going to break up with. In addition, he held in his arms the lover who meant so much to him. Here is a scenario which made him ill.

\- Excuse me, he had said to Tony, pulling himself away gently, I have to take this call.

Tony smiled at him, before returning his attention to the movie. Steve had stood up to go to the nearest bathroom before answering.

If he had known what was going to happen, he would have crushed his phone in his hands the instant he saw _Sharon 's_ name appear on the screen.

\- Hello.

\- Hello my Love, Sharon whispered.

Steve felt the nausea rise like a tidal wave.

\- How are you ?

\- I was thinking of you, she replied with a soft moan.

Steve could have heard a strange noise in the background, like a small purr.

\- Everything okay with the mission ?

\- I'll be home the day after tomorrow, she warned.

At this announcement, Steve had only seen a huge infatuation take him. He had repeated a hundred times the pretty little spiel that was going to hold him in order to break. He was ready. Steve was in such a hurry to end it to formalize his affair with Tony and finally break this abstinence.

Honestly, he couldn't stand it anymore. His masturbatory frequency had become a handicap in the long run. He was pretty sure Natasha had caught him in the act once. She had had that characteristic mischievous smile.

\- That's good news, he breathed relieved.

\- You missed me ?

_No ! Steve thought._

He had been more and more embarrassed by this background noise and by the strange sighs that Sharon emitted. She had seemed out of breath.

\- Are you fine ? You seem to have difficulty breathing.

She chuckled. A horrible laugh that had made him roll his eyes. She could be irritating at times. Even more now that he didn't want her in his life anymore.

\- I’m indeed panting ... maybe because I think about you very much at the moment.

Steve bit his tongue.

\- Hum, that is to say ?

She giggled again.

_His laugh is fucking annoying, Steve quipped silently._

\- I'm completely naked, my toy sunk deep in thinking it's you.

Steve had swallowed doubtfully. Phone sex !

He had felt himself blush like a crayfish, very uncomfortable with the situation. Unfortunately, the image that came out in his head had been halfway between wanting to see and wanting to hang up.

\- Sharon I don't think...

\- Steve, I feel you so good... she moaned shamelessly.

Steve stiffened. His body had reacted in the most devious way possible. His erection had stormed his pants. The image of her lying on a bed lost in a hotel deep in Thailand had excited him. He imagined her body covered in sweat pushing a stimulator into her vagina. Hearing her moan her name had been more than he could take. His heart had pounded at a breakneck pace where he had craved more.

And what he wanted had been sitting quietly on the living room couch. Unintentionally, he had caressed his erection on the denim of his jeans. He had let out a moan. In his horror, he had realized what he was doing. It was evil and perverse. He didn't want to fantasize about her. Never. He had just wanted to surrender to Tony and break this nonsense his decision once and for all. Unfortunately, he hadn't hit the "off" button but had triggered the speaker in his panic.

\- Um Steve it's so good, I want you so much ... deeper.

Steve's eyes widened when he clearly heard Sharon's voice moaning loudly through the speakers. His hand had involuntarily squeezed his erection. He had uttered an uncontrollable cry of satisfaction. And there, behind him, he had heard a sob.

He turned around instantly. Tony stood in the doorway, his features frozen in unfathomable sadness. A mask of betrayal worse than the one Steve had seen in Siberia. His eyes were dripping with tears he hadn't tried to contain. Steve had watched in dread his Tony in pain. He could almost hear his heart implode as Sharon cried out in her orgasm. The moment was a nightmare.

He was there now, watching his life shatter by his own fault.

Steve dropped the phone from his hand. She had become sweaty and shaking.

\- Tony...,

The genie staggered to its feet, seeking to flee. Steve jumps up to catch up with him and hug him.

\- No Tony, wait, I'm sorry ... please

\- Let go of me, I forbid you to touch me, he struggled, pushing Steve away with all his strength.

\- I didn't mean to, it wasn't ... intentional.

The slap clicked dry on his cheek.

\- Fuck off !

Steve froze. His erection was totally gone. He held Tony by the arms, trying to keep in touch as long as possible before it was all over. The man was crying loudly, struggling like hell begging him to release him. Steve knew, if he let go of Tony, it was over. His genius would take refuge far from the complex to admonish and hate him. Steve didn't know how to express what had just happened.

He was horrified to understand what Tony had interpreted. A conversation too long and the genie had come to make sure everything was fine. A moan, a view of what was going on in the bathroom and Sharon's voice ... Tony had witnessed this. Like a deception. Somehow it wasn’t totally wrong.

\- You said you loved me, liar, Tony cried in tears. I trusted you and you... Why are you so cruel ? What did I do to you to make you want to destroy me like this ?

Tony was nothing more than a sobbing wreck, shouting words of betrayal and pain. Steve felt his eyes water with guilt. He could feel all of Tony's pain permeate him.

\- I love you Tony, he managed to say as a sob slipped into his voice, I swear. I never want to hurt you. I want to make you happy and fill you up. Tony, please let me explain.

Tony went limp in his arms, as if giving up the fight. Steve held him tighter against him, cradling their bodies together. The embrace was fierce, challenging anyone who wanted to tear Tony away from her.

\- I'm sorry, Steve continued, his voice raw, I should have had more control but this fucking serum… Tony, I love you so much. I loved you the moment I first saw you in your beautiful armor in Germany. I loved you on the Triskelion when your beautiful face appeared to my eyes. I never stopped loving you. And my love for you grew day by day destroying me from the inside. Every time we've had an argument or got into a fight, I've lost part of myself. I couldn't bear to hurt you. And I know what it looks like right now. But I promise you what you saw is not what you think. I was thinking of you. I only wanted you. I don't want Sharon. It's just that my body reacts to external stimulation, regardless of my will. But my head and my heart was in the living room with you. I wanted to cut the line and find you. Nothing to do with my decision, I wanted you. I have dreamed for years about having what we have today. And I don't want to lose it. You’re my Universe, my fucking reason to live in this century. And even if I was given the power to go back to '45, I never would. Not without you by my side.

\- Forget it, I wouldn't go, Tony sniffed after this emotionally intense admission, 45's technology is incompatible with my genius.

Steve laughed between his sobs.

\- I'm so sorry Tony.

\- Do you still want to break up with Sharon ? Tony asked timidly.

Steve tightened his embrace.

\- I've only been waiting for this since the first night we made love.

\- So why are you fondling yourself while she dildoing ? Tony incriminated.

\- The serum, I'm having trouble controlling it. Especially since I have a super sexy boyfriend on hand.

Tony sniffled, looking away.

Steve was apprehensive. Tony could think and imagine a whole bunch of complex scenarios where it all ended in a break between them. He had hurt Tony. One more time. And his explanations may not have been enough to stop what had just happened.

Steve tried it all out and kissed Tony. He didn't immediately respond to the kiss. Steve was frozen in an unfathomable fear of having ruined everything. However, Steve had never backed down from a fight. He wasn't going to let it all go downhill with a phone call from a woman who didn't deserve his affection. He continued to kiss Tony with chaste, gentle touches. The genie wrapped his arms around his neck and finally returned the kiss. Hesitant at first before letting it melt.

The fear of losing the other had advantages in raising adrenaline and dopamine. The winning combo for a round of phenomenal sex. When Tony gave him access to the inside of his mouth, Steve moaned as their tongues connected. He felt his erection rub against hers even though the size gap was a bit awkward. In a gesture, he lifted his genie in his arms, placing it on the console of the basin. Steve was so ecstatic that he pulled off Tony's clothes in sudden movements, tearing the fabric unrestrainedly. These long weeks of abstinence had increased her frantic urge to touch her lover. Excitement at its height, Steve unbuckled his belt to open his pants. He released his erection. Tony opened up to him so eagerly that Steve felt himself hot. He knew he wouldn't hurt her. Tony was so wet and dilated that his cock despite its imposing size was not going to meet any resistance. He slid inside him in a smooth movement, making a hoarse gasp from both of them. Steve slammed and pounded inside him, moaning and screaming, unable to swallow the little air they consumed. Steve opened his heart with each back and forth, his voice covering the snap of their skin. He wanted Tony to know how important he was to him. The words of praise were sung in a refrain of lust. Their exchanged kisses were sloppy and interrupted by the need for oxygen. Tony arched back in a particularly intense push.

\- Steve ... I will... cum

\- Come on baby, together...

Tony and Steve screamed in their simultaneous orgasm. Tony's long streaks of cum hit his skin as Steve poured into him, over and over again. The impregnation took a moment longer before the aftershocks subsided.

Steve kissed Tony passionately. He wanted to prolong the contact, to feel more of the man in his arms. Continue to fuck him and follow Bucky's advice.

\- My love, cooed Steve, I want more. More of you.

\- Let's go to the bedroom, Tony offered. Do you think you can carry me there without getting out of me ?

Steve smiled, his breath exhaling with relief. His Tony was there, in his arms and on his cock.

\- I'm sure, but I might fuck you on the way.

\- Fuck me soldier.

Steve nodded, lifting Tony slightly in his arms to walk towards the room of the promised carnal pleasures.

Nothing was fixed. Steve knew, the conversation about what had happened was going to have to be brought up. He had hurt, hurt the man he loved above all else. He would spend his life making amends. So lost with the dreadful fear of being a hair's breadth away from losing Tony, he had forgotten one thing.

The phone !

All the Avengers had this type of Stark Phone. They were real little technological gems that the market did not sell. Tony had designed them himself, so that they had high resolution screens, equipped with a sensitive camera and an indisputable sound quality. Only the Avengers had this type of device. They were untraceable except for Friday. They were also connected to a satellite which allowed them to call in completely deserted areas or in the heart of a forest. They were also waterproof, fire retardant and ... tough. Shocks or falls, they were resistant to the foot of the Hulk or a 5 meter glide.

So, when Steve let him down, he hadn't broken. And the communication had not stopped.

At the other end, Sharon had... heard it all. She was left shocked on her bed, tears streaming down her face. In his eyes, hatred poured out along with betrayal and humiliation. The only thing she was holding back in a mad rage was...

\- Stark !

Revenge was being planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to read as revenge from Sharon?   
> I would really like to involve my readers in the ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> * Like a cat's vibrissae, if the acorn passes, everything passes - Never say that to a girl, they will slap you in the face.
> 
> English is not my first language. Sorry if I made mistakes in the texts.  
> Congratulations and comments are appreciated.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
